1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable management assembly, and more particularly, to a cable management assembly capable of being utilized in a rack system for organizing cables of a carried object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rack system is usually arranged with a cable management assembly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,554,819 B2 discloses a cable management assembly. The cable management assembly comprises two cable management arms (11, 12) movably connected to each other, and the two cable management arms (11, 12) are arranged with a plurality of cable holders (15). The cable holders (15) can be utilized to organize cables behind a carried object (such as an electronic device) in a rack system. The case is provided for reference.